Cú Chulainn
This page contains information about Lancer in Fate/Another. Innates Battle Continuation *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Revives Lancer with 1HP (25%HP) when he sustains a fatal blow dealing between 300 and 1000 (200 and 1200) damage.'' **'Cooldown:' 60 (30) seconds **'Upgrade:' Improve Battle Continuation (Lancer revives when sustaining a fatal blow dealing 200 to 1200 damage instead and with 25% of his HP instead of 1HP. Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds. Also changes the name to Improved Battle Continuation) **'Additional Information:' If Improve Battle Continuation is learnt while Battle Continuation is on cooldown, its cooldown is reset. Skills Rune *'Type:' Runes *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' Variable **''Opens a spellbook which allows Lancer to use various Runes.'' **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds (Global) **'Special:' All spells within the spellbook have equal level to this spell. Rune of Jumping: Disengage : :*'Type:' Rune :*'Hotkey:' Q :*'Mana Cost:' 100 :**''Lancer leaps back, disengaging from battle.'' :***Lv 1: 600 range :***Lv 2: 700 range :***Lv 3: 800 range :***Lv 4: 900 range :***Lv 5: 1000 range :**'Cooldown:' 20 seconds :**'Special:' Can leap across water, given that Lancer can completely move across it with the spell's range. Removes most of debuffs, such as burn and slow. Rune of Healing: Endurance : :*'Type:' Rune :*'Hotkey:' W :*'Mana Cost:' 100 :**''Restores some health.'' :***Lv 1: 200 health restored :***Lv 2: 300 health restored :***Lv 3: 400 health restored :***Lv 4: 500 health restored :***Lv 5: 600 health restored :**'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Rune of Trapping: Stun : :*'Type:' Rune :*'Hotkey:' E :*'Mana Cost:' 100 :**''Creates a stun trap that explodes when someone is too close to it. This stun trap lasts 40 seconds and has 5HP.'' :***Lv 1: Stuns for 0.50 seconds :***Lv 2: Stuns for 0.75 seconds :***Lv 3: Stuns for 1.00 second :***Lv 4: Stuns for 1.25 seconds :***Lv 5: Stuns for 1.50 seconds :**'Area of Effect:' 400 :**'Activation Delay:' 0.5 second :**'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Rune of Exchanging: Prana Exchange : :*'Type:' Rune :*'Hotkey:' R :*'Mana Cost:' 0 :**''Converts a percentage of Lancer's current health to mana. Cannot kill you.'' :***Lv 1: 10% converted :***Lv 2: 15% converted :***Lv 3: 20% converted :***Lv 4: 25% converted :***Lv 5: 30% converted :**'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Rune of Sight: Inner Light : :*'Type:' Rune :*'Hotkey:' A :*'Mana Cost:' 100 :**''Every second Lancer places a sight rune on his current location, granting sight, equal to Lancer's, of the area until they expire.'' :***Lv 1: Places runes for 6''' seconds :***Lv 2: Places runes for '''7 seconds :***Lv 3: Places runes for 8''' seconds :***Lv 4: Places runes for '''9 seconds :***Lv 5: Places runes for 10 seconds :**'Sight Range of Runes(Day/Night):' 1100/650 :**'Rune Duration:' 8 seconds :**'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Piercing Spear : :*'Type:' Technique :*'Hotkey:' N/A :*'Mana Cost:' N/A :**''Lancer gives an "Incinerate" buff to enemies he hits increasing his damage to the target for every attack he does (Damage is Level of Runes X times attacked) Level 5 is (5 x Times Attacked) so 5 attacks is 25 bonus damage, 6 attacks is 30 damage, etc. and when killed explode for damage.'' :***Lv 1: 1''' additional damage stacking per attack, '''100 AoE damage :***Lv 2: 2''' additional damage stacking per attack, '''150 AoE damage :***Lv 3: 3''' additional damage stacking per attack, '''200 AoE damage :***Lv 4: 9''' additional damage stacking per attack, '''250 AoE damage :***Lv 5: 9''' additional damage stacking per attack, '''300 AoE damage :***'Duration of Buff:' 2 seconds :***'Additional Info:' Damage stacks only apply to one target and resets after 2 seconds of not attacking that target. :***'Special:' Stacks infinitely. :***'Bug?:' Levels 4 and 5 say 4 and 5 as stacking damage but actually stack as 9 damage for both levels. Ferocity *'Type:' Self-Improvement *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Increases Lancer's attack speed.'' ***Lv 1: Increases attack speed by 30% ***Lv 2: Increases attack speed by 60% ***Lv 3: Increases attack speed by 90% ***Lv 4: Increases attack speed by 120% ***Lv 5: Increases attack speed by 150% **'Duration:' 9 seconds **'Cast Time:' 0 seconds **'Cooldown:' 19 seconds **'Additional Information': Can be cast without interrupting other spells like Gáe Bolg The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death - Gáe Bolg *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Lancer thrusts Gáe Bolg at the enemy, dealing damage and stunning the target for 1 second. Has a 7%(25%) chance to deal double damage.'' ***Lv 1: 550 damage ***Lv 2: 660 damage ***Lv 3: 770 damage ***Lv 4: 880 damage ***Lv 5: 990 damage **'Cast Range:' 300 **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Cooldown:' 27 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improve Gáe Bolg (Poisons the target, dealing 2% max health damage per second for 5 seconds), Spear of Death (Improves chance to deal double damage to 20%) The Spear of Striking Death Flight - Gáe Bolg *'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''Lancer gathers prana and charges it into Gáe Bolg, releasing the accumulated power after the spear is hurled, which detonates on impact with enough power to blow away a multitude of enemies.'' ***Lv 1: 750 (1000) damage ***Lv 2: 950 (1200) damage ***Lv 3: 1150 (1400) damage ***Lv 4: 1350 (1600) damage ***Lv 5: 1550 (1800) damage **'Area of Effect:' 500 **'Cast Range:' 1000 **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds (Spear has travel time) **'Cooldown:' 40 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improve Gáe Bolg (Adds 250 damage) Attributes Improve Battle Continuation *'Stats required:' 8 **''Improves Battle Continuation by allowing Lancer to revive when sustaining a fatal blow dealing 200 to 1200 instead of 300 to 1000 and revives him with 25% of his HP instead of 1HP. Reduces cooldown to 30 seconds.'' Improve Gáe Bolg *'Stats required:' 12 **''Adds 250 damage to The Spear of Striking Death Flight - Gáe Bolg.'' Protection from Arrows *'Stats required:' 10 **''Gives Lancer a 20% chance to block melee attacks, and a 60% chance to block ranged attacks.'' **'Additional Details': Also gives Lancer 100% chance to block Throw Daggers. Spear of Death *'Stats required:' 16 **''Improves The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death - Gáe Bolg's chance of double damage to 20%, and adds a bleeding effect that deals 2% of maximum health in damage every second for 5 seconds. ''(Replaces 1.1x, 1.5x and 2x with 1.5x, 2x and 3x)Improves The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death - Gáe Bolg's chance of double damage to 20%, and adds a bleeding effect that deals 2% of maximum health in damage every second for 5 seconds. Adds 33% chance to do triple damage, and a bleeding effect that deals 5% of maximum health in damage every second for 5 seconds' to Wesen Gáe Bolg.'' Wesen Gáe Bolg *'Activation:' Cast Ferocity and then cast The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death - Gáe Bolg within 4 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Deals damage based on The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death - Gáe Bolg, while having a 33% chance to deal 1.0x damage, 34% chance to cause 1.5x damage and a 33% chance to cause double damage.'' **'Mana Total of Spells:' 600 **'Cooldown:' 90 seconds **'Upgrade:' Spear of Death (Replaces 1.0x, 1.5x and 2x with 1.5x, 2x and 3x) and adds a bleed effect for 5% max health per second for 5 seconds.) **'Additional Info:' Chance to heartbreak has been removed as of version 2.1 J and replaced with Triple Damage. Category:Servants